imagecomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Albert Simmons
Appearance * Skin: African-American as Al Simmons, black with a white stripe as The Hellspawn (Necroplasm) * Eye Color: green (glowing) as The Hellspawn, brown as Al Simmons * Costume: Black Armor (usually all over, but the head piece is a mask and is often removed) with "M" shaped white stripe on chest and backside, red cloak, skull emblems, and chains. After having his memory wiped by Mammon, the suit has morphed again, taking on a more organic appearance. The suit is capable of evolving and there is no telling how it may change over time or how powerful it may become. He has kept a hole in his chest given to him by The Curse as a ruse to other villains who hit him in to same spot. In recent issues, Spawn has transformed yet again. His flowing red cape is gone, replaced with a pair of angelic white wings. The suit still covers his entire body, but has taken on a much more organic appearance. The suit does not apear to produce chains anymore, but still creates spiked gauntlets around his hands and forearms area. | Powers = * * * * * * * * Living symbiotic costume: Spawn wears a living symbiotic costume, Leetha of the 7th House of K (aka: K7-Leetha). While wearing it the host assumes a dominant role over his suit. His cape, spikes, chains, and skulls are all part of an organism bonded to his central nervous system that will protect Spawn even if he is unconscious. Violator once said the suits feed on souls. This is true, as the suit is a K7 model which is one of the pureblood breeds that siphons the souls of those it kills and sends them straight to Hell to bolster Malebolgia's army. The K7 model is a stronger, more refined symbiote which makes this Spawn stronger than many that came before him and some that have come after him such as Billy Kincaid who was once bonded to the less powerful K2-Myrlu. While it is not known exactly what effect the consumption of souls has on the hellspawn's uniform it is likely that it helps the suit evolve over time. Violator was obviously upset that Spawn not only had the power to regenerate (called "The Gift") but that his suit was able to move to a higher necrostate at a completely unprecedented pace. There are nine different necro-states, during which time the suit goes into a dormant hibernation stage to mutate and evolve. When it awakens it is more powerful and if the suit evolves faster than the host's ability to control his suit then the suit will assume the dominant role. The true source of the costume is the necroplasm in Spawn's body, which it feeds off of. It is possible for Spawn to draw this energy back when he needs it, using it to power his abilities without draining his own reserves. The costume can also feed off evil energy from the physical world, feeding off the ambient evil of people, animals (mainly carrion insects, but also wolves and bats) and even certain parts of the city. * Nigh-omnipotent powers Original and current powers ]] Spawn's body is quite dense, weighing over four hundred pounds, and is composed completely of necroplasm. This gives him super strength and high degree of durability. While he still has internal organs, they are non-functional, and their damage/destruction does not hinder Spawn in the least. These organs re-appear when he magically regenerates his wounds. This may be due to Spawn's inability to let go of his human self, retaining his human organs even though he no longer requires them. * : Spawn has vast magical powers. In the issues before issue #50, Spawn had a limited power supply or "9999". Each time Spawn used his energy, the counter would drain. Because of this, he relied primarily on his costume's natural abilities in fights. Other than the counter, the only limit was Spawn's imagination. Though he always tried not to expend a lot of magic, he has been shown using it for a variety of effects including resurrecting the dead, firing blasts of necroplasmic energy, teleportation, shapeshifting, and curing the sick. Spawn still retains the military training and weapons expertise from his days as a soldier and thus frequently uses guns as an alternative to his magic. Other powers Spawn has an ability to "feel" or "sense" misery, pain and hatred as a gift/punishment given to him by The Keeper, an agent of the Emerald Parliament of Greenworld. He is aware, even subconsciously when someone is attacked or murdered because he has gained a further affinity with the creatures of the night and shadows and through them experiences the anguish of all mankind. Spawn typically travels in the shadows, even "flying" on occasion. He is often described as notoriously difficult to spot, often only caught out of the corner of one's eye as just a streak of red (his cape). Spawn can also transform into a swarm of bats and transports from place to place. He has done this on several occasions. Recently, Spawn has shown that he contains an unknown number of lost souls who can share his Hellspawn abilities that are collectively known as The Legion. Detective Twitch theorized that the souls that Spawn carries are those that died during the same hour that Al Simmons was killed, and that there could be as many as 6,000 souls within him. It seems that the power from these souls is the reason Spawn was uncontrollable by Malebolgia, and often referred to as "The One". With the help of a young Spawn (Christopher) he is able to summon them to aid him in his quest to stop Armageddon. Divine Powers Following Issue #161, the Man of Miracles had given him fruit from the Tree of Life and propelled his power to relative-omnipotent levels, enabling him to rival God and Satan. Now with the powers equal to both God and Satan, Spawn is the third power in the battle of Armageddon. Spawn has apparent control over the Earth itself, using it to his will when in battle against both armies. Spawn used the Earth to swallow all other Hellspawn and imprison them back in Hell. | Abilities = * CIA Training * Ninja training * Assassin training | Strength = * Nigh-omnipotent | Weaknesses = * Almost unstoppable, Spawn is unable to die outside of a patch of alley known as "The Deadzone" unless beheaded by a weapon of heaven. The "Deadzone" is the small patch of Earth that is Heaven's domain. In that small stretch of alley, Spawn has no power thus making him an ordinary person. Spawn has, however, used this area to perform an exorcism, but the few times he has ventured there, the results were nearly fatal. Aside from divine wrath, Spawn can regenerate (given a considerable expenditure of energy) and recover from virtually any injury, including massive organ damage, and even partial dismemberment. * Decapitation:Supposed to be the only way to definitively kill some Hellspawn. * Heavenly Forged Weapons: Such as Angelic Lances, Whips, Daggers, etc. * Celestial Fire - Such as that wielded by The Redeemers and The Disciple * Wiccan Magic - Such as that used by Nyx but he has to be willing to submit to it. * Heaven - His presence in Heaven, or in safe-zones of Heaven weaken him and his costume because of his nature as a hellborn warrior. * Greenworld - He has no power in the ethereal realm of Greenworld Issue 161 Many of these weaknesses appear to have been entirely removed, as shown by his conflict with Zera, who was the favorite warrior of God in the Amageddon story arc. Despite being armed with heavenly power and weaponry, and even after almost completely bisecting him, Zera was unable to kill Spawn. Since becoming nigh-omnipotent as of issue #161, Spawn no longer has weaknesses. | Equipment = | Transportation = Usually travels by land, has used his Psychoplasm teleportation. | Weapons = Other than K7-Leetha, Al has used stolen military weapons to conserve on his energy. | Notes = | OtherMedia = Film * In the Spawn film adaptation Al Simmons/Spawn is played by Michael Jai White. In the comics Al Simmons is killed by Chapel (from the team Youngblood) but in the film he is killed by Jessica Priest which later in the comics is retcon. Television * In the HBO series Todd McFarlane's Spawn and the upcoming unrelated new show Spawn: The Animation, Al Simmons/Spawn is voiced by Keith David. Video games Spawn has starred in several video games: *''Todd McFarlane's Spawn: The Video Game'' (1995) (SNES) *''Spawn: The Eternal'' (1997) (PlayStation) *''Spawn (1999 video game)'' (1999) (Game Boy Color) *''Spawn: In the Demon's Hand'' (2000) (Dreamcast, Arcade) *''Spawn: Armageddon'' (2003) (Xbox, PlayStation 2, and Nintendo GameCube) * Spawn appeared as a special guest in the Xbox version of Soulcalibur II (2003). McFarlane also created the character Necrid. * In the game Segagaga, the development teams assembled by the player are charged with creating various games, which are both parodies of Sega titles and of properties foreign to them. One of these is a parody of Spawn, called "Sppon". | Trivia = | Links = See also * Spawn (comic) External links * Spawn.com - Official Spawn website * Image Comics - Official Image Comics website * Toonopedia * Spawn® Armageddon - Namco/Spawn® Armageddon * Now Playing Magazine - Interview with Todd McFarlane about the animated series }} Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Superhuman strength Category:Magicians Category:Flight Category:Hellspawn